Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
center|700px Jak wytresować smoka 2 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation.Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller i Kristen Wiig. Obsada polska : Grzegorz Drojewski, Julia Kamińska, Danuta Stenka. Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków ", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Film odbędzie swoją światową premierę 13 czerwca 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce tydzień później - 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Daty premier center|700px Gdzie obejrzeć? *Cinema City Bohaterowie i obsada *Czkawka - Jay Baruchel (głos), Grzegorz Drojewski (PL dubbing) *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera (głos) *Stoick Ważki - Gerard Butler (dubbing) *Pyskacz Gbur - Craig Ferguson (głos) *Mieczyk Thorston - T. J. Miller (głos) *Szpadka Thorston - Krosten Wiig (głos) *Śledzik - Christopher Mintz-Plasse (głos) *Sączysmark - Jonah Hill (głos) *Valka - Cate Blanchett (głos) *Eret - Kit Harington (głos) Fabuła Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca Valkę. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Znane są już dwie sceny z filmu. Pierwszy klip to rozbudowana scena z trailera (będąca drugą sceną w filmie), przedstawiająca Czkawkę jako starszego, lecz równie nierozgarniętego jak niegdyś chłopaka, którego niezwykle cieszy każda chwila spędzona ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka, spadając ze swojego smoka, trafia na nowy ląd i odkrywa nieznane tereny. Druga scena wprowadza tajemniczego i egzotycznie ubranego smoczego jeźdźca, który porywa Czkawkę i wyrzuca Szczerbatka - wołającego swojego pana - na ocean. Opisy ze stron : Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 przedstawi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy będą pracować nad obroną przyszłości ludzi i smoków przed złym Drago. Astrid dołączy do sił zbrojnych u boku swojego chłopaka Czkawki i jej ziejącego magnezem smoka, Wichury, by pomóc w obaleniu Drago. : (źródło - Berk's Grapevine) Ciekawostki *Akcja będzie rozgrywać się 5 lat po historii 1-szej części. *Podtytuł filmu ma brzmieć "Sekrety Lodowej Jaskini" ("Secrets of the Ice Cave"). *Całkowicie zmieni się wygląd Smoczego Leża - stanie się ono piękną, zieloną wyspą, pełną różnych (zupełnie nowych) gatunków smoków. *Czkawka i Astrid będą parą, zaś Sączysmark i Śledzik będą zalecać się do Szpadki. *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się wiele smoków z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, takich jak Czerwona Śmierć, lecz znacznie mniejszych. *Kostium do latania będzie mieć coś w stylu skrzydeł, używanych w razie potrzeby do latania. Nowe postaci i smoki *Snagglefang (gatunek smoka) *Wingnashers (gatunek smoka) *Hobblegrunt (gatunek smoka) *Stormcutter (gatunek smoka) *Cloudcutter (gatunek smoka) *Fogcutter (gatunek smoka) *Raincutter (gatunek smoka) *Oceanzap (gatunek smoka) *Skullcrusher (gatunek smoka) *Cloudjumper (imię smoka) *Skullcrusher (imię smoka) *Gruff (imię smoka) *Bewilderbeast (gatunek smoka) *Rumblehorn (gatunek smoka) *Valka (żona Stoika Ważkiego, tajemniczy smoczy jeździec) *Eret (imię postaci) *Drago Bludvist (imię postaci) *Hotburple (gatunek smoka) *Grump (imię smoka) -> zobacz więcej: Nieznane smoki z JWS 2 Mają pojawić się także następujące gatunki: *Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura i inne) *Koszmar Ponocnik (Hakokieł i inne) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Jot i Wym i inne) *Gronkiel (Sztukamięs i inne) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Wandersmok *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Sidlarz *Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) *Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (prawdopodobnie) Gadżety filmowe Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|A tale of Dragons df.jpg|The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 Zabawki -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Pan koy 19.png|Drago Bludvist Smok.nieznany.httyd.png|Nieznany gatunek bewilder_zabawka.jpeg|Bewilderbeast astrid2.jpg|Astrid miecz.2.jpg|Dragon Blade playground.jpg|Placyk zabaw race2.jpg smoczki2.2-zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Szczerbatek, Cloudjumper, Rumblehorn i Bewilderbeast smoczki2_zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Cloudjumper, Szczerbatek i Rumblehorn zabawki2.2.jpg zabawki2.3.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik w pułapce zabawki2.jpg|Od lewej: Czkawka, Drago Bludvist, Eret i Sączysmark The Rumblehorn.jpg|Rumblehorn 71SWkT6qj7L. SL1500 .jpg 718fVXFAJ+L. SL1500 .jpg 81ikVVcSZaL. SL1500 .jpg 81-A8D1wL+L. SL1500 .jpg 81SXcvoBNDL. SL1500 .jpg 81lESiiQprL. SL1500 .jpg 713F4zqS-1L. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg Zab19.jpg Mały Cloudjumper nie w pudełku, pełna okazaość!.jpg 61jkwyFwAHL._SL1500_.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-POP-FUNKO.jpg 1901926_10103609930152919_220495347_n.jpg 33904-00 Header.jpg 28de6f7a79e75450b555d3cf3375dc2f-1-.jpg Gry *''How to Train Your Dragon 2 '' Wideo Zwiastuny center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'John Powell' - Forbidden Friendship *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds *'Audiomachine' - Guardians at the Gate *'Groove Addicts' - Wings of Glory thumb|center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Danny Elfman '- Leafmen *'Jonsi '- Go Do *'30 Seconds to Mars -' Kings and Queens Klipy thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px center|500px center|500px Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Plakat z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat z Astrid i Wichurą Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat ze Śledzikiem i Sztukamięs miecz i szpadka jws2.jpg|Plakat z Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem Sączysmarkplakat.jpg|Plakat z Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem gobber.jpg|Plakat z Pyskaczem i Grumpem valkaandcloudy.jpg|Plakat z Valką i Cloudjumperem Stoik i jego smok JWS2 Plakat.png|Plakat ze Stoikiem Ważkim i Skull Crusherem promo-poster.jpeg korean-poster.jpg|Koreański plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 903961_10152270342295020_689221300035521480_o.jpg dragongroup.jpg Linki *Strona filmu w bazie Filmweb *Oficjalna polska strona filmu *Oficjalna angielska strona filmu Galeria Z pierwszego teasera= dragons24.jpg httyd2.jpg maxresdefault.jpg jak_wytresowac_smoka_2.jpg jak wytresować smoka 2 (lot).JPG tu.jpg h2 2.JPG h2 5.JPG h2 6.JPG dra2.jpg f.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon.jpg H2 1.JPG H2 3.png |-|Z oficjalnego zwiastunu= JWS2Sc02.png JWS2Sc04.png t 2.JPG t 3.JPG t 4.JPG t 5.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 3 różne kolory.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 2.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg image 2.JPG image 3.JPG image 4.JPG image 5.JPG jws21.png img 1.JPG img 2.JPG img 3.JPG Jws8.png Jws6.png Jws7.png jws38.png jws40.png jws36.png jws44.png Tumblr my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1 500.gif astridwichura.png valka.png toothlessonland.png HTTYD2.png Szeeerbattttyyyy.jpg Jumper.png tooth.png tooth1.png valka1.png valka2.png 524537 487342834721714 984173065 n.png Jws39.png Drzewokosw2.jpg berk zwiastun 1.jpg|Berk 2 zwiastun 1.jpg 3zw1.jpg 4zw1.jpg BkdEDbqIAAA Sae.jpg 9zw1.jpg Jud2 2.JPG 12zw1.jpg 15zw1.jpg 16zw1.jpg 17zw1.jpg Smoczki.png |-|Z drugiego oficjalnego zwiastunu= stoick.png newdragonlll.png newdragonll.png heh ta mina.png Clody.jpg Mieczyk.HTTYD....jpg DUŻY2.jpg hiccuphttyd2trailer3.png screenshottrailer3.png newdragonl.png valka3.png sadvalka.png Grumper.png tumblr_n3tolhCYUJ1qc0l8lo7_500.png tumblr_n3tnfmwBD31sok0tuo10_500.png Pyskacz & Grump (4).gif Pyskacz & Grump (3).gif Pyskacz & Grump (2).gif Pyskacz & Grump (1).gif JWS2 trailer 2 (21).png JWS2 trailer 2 (20).png JWS2 trailer 2 (19).png JWS2 trailer 2 (16).png JWS2 trailer 2 (15).png JWS2 trailer 2 (14).png JWS2 trailer 2 (12).png JWS2 trailer 2 (11).png JWS2 trailer 2 (10).png JWS2 trailer 2 (9).png JWS2 trailer 2 (8).png JWS2 trailer 2 (7).png JWS2 trailer 2 (6).png JWS2 trailer 2 (5).png JWS2 trailer 2 (3).png JWS2 trailer 2 (2).png Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo2 500.gif Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n3tof9N17C1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n3tnfmwBD31sok0tuo10 500.png Wiki-background.png CZkaWkA.png zwiastun 2 1.jpg zwiastun 2 2.jpg zwiastun 2 4.jpg zwiastun 2 5.jpg zwiastun 2 6.jpg zwiastun 2 7.jpg zwiastun 2 8.jpg zwiastun 2 9.jpg zwiastun 2 10.jpg zwiastun 2 11.jpg zwiastun 2 12.jpg zwiastun 2 13.jpg zwiastun 2 14.jpg zwiastun 2 15.jpg zwiastun 2 16.jpg |-|Inne= Older_Hiccstrid.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Valka .jpg|Valka Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg vikings_fishlegs_gallery_01.jpg vikings_snotlout_gallery_01.jpg vikings_ruffnut_gallery_04.jpg vikings_hiccup_gallery_01.jpg Epic.jpg Stoick gallery 01.jpg MiecSzpaJWS2.jpg screen HTTYD2.png tumblr_n358iaVbaw1sgbv5fo1_1280.jpg Smne 2.JPG Smne 1.jpg Smne 3.jpg JWS21.jpg Czkawka5.jpg Czkawka4.jpg CzkawkaJWS2.jpg Czkawka2.jpg Czkawka1.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao1_500.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_500.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao9_500.jpg Tumblr n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao7 500.jpg Ta fajna scenkaa.jpg nowy hakokiel.jpg Drago JWS2.png Smoczeostrze.jpg Screen HTTYD2.png Grump crushs Gobber.png MbuJjOrLGUU.jpg tumblr_n4e8klul0M1roiv3po1_500.png heheheheheheheszky.jpg astrid.png|Astrid astrid 2.png astrid and snotlout.png|Sączysmark rozmawia z Astrid hiccup.png tumblr_n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o2_250.jpg tumblr_n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o1_250.jpg Grump JWS2.png Skull Crusher JWS2.png Materiały promocyjne humans_hero_tuffnut.jpg Vicking Fishlegs.jpg Vicking Snotlout.jpg Vicking Ruffnut.jpg Vicking Astrid.jpg Vicking Hiccup.jpg 305px-Hiccuphttyd2.jpg Fishlegs_Older.jpg|Dorosły Śledzik Dragons2.jpg how2.jpg images (13.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo3_400.jpg original (2).jpg original (3).jpg tumblr_n10a46IrSA1s40mk3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo10_1280.jpg Tumblr n1ru5atTqo1s5m28oo1 500.jpg Obrazki JWS2 (3).png Obrazki JWS2 (2).png Obrazki JWS2 (1).png httyd2_duze.jpg Śledzik i Sztukamies JWS2.png MiSzpJWS2.jpg InneJWS2.jpg JWS2promo.jpg Sączysmark i Hakokieł JWS2.png HTTYD2 Mapa.jpg smok.JWS2.jpg Original.png Httyd2.5.jpg Httyd2.3.jpg firstfive.jpg Valka cloudy.jpg 1926298 10152260706940020 10430216 o.png tumblr_n4o128Q5X81sflkhyo1_250.png|Czkawka :3 tumblr_n4kkfjsy4Z1smxdl5o1_1280.jpg 10173625_10152320156695020_1332753247100579560_n.jpg Gify httyd2_animated_gif_1.gif httyd2_animated_gif_2.gif httyd2_animated_gif_3.gif httyd2_animated_gif_4.gif httyd2_animated_gif_5.gif httyd2_animated_gif_7.gif httyd2_animated_gif_11.gif HTTYD 2.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo8_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo9_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo10_250.gif tumblr_n32q81OGyL1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qi4uiaq1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qlsBlFl1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qxsRzAI1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32r65AkRf1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qqgaxDv1sok0tuo1_500.gif Tumblr mwwc6qykgg1rvteuyo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwpjv4nlO1qkhczeo7 400.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo4_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo5_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo6_500.gif tumblr_n3b7wrsIfO1rsj1g6o1_400.gif tumblr_n3lh0iakCL1rjdslyo1_250.gif tumblr_n3qum6IIb11rn75mpo1_500.gif tumblr_n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3to4sn1UK1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n3tof9N17C1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3wm9ydqYm1rjdslyo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o10_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o9_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o8_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o6_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o5_250.gif tumblr_n45wajD8Bi1scmkn5o3_250.gif tumblr_n3x37kHpTj1rsj1g6o1_400.gif aaa masz.gif Śledź.gif jep.gif tumblr_n4geobF92A1riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io1_250.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io5_250.gif tumblr_n4erzaEyZt1qbbz9io3_250.gif tumblr_n4erlkoAOm1rjdslyo1_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo1_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo2_500.gif tumblr_n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo3_500.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o5_250.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o7_250.gif tumblr_n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o8_250.gif tumblr_n45jgfyFnH1s4u464o1_500.gif tumblr_n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o1_500.gif|Eret tumblr_n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o2_500.gif tumblr_n4wpoyaJjg1riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo1_250.gif tumblr_n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo2_250.gif tumblr_n507lp7hxP1rjdslyo1_500.gif|Valka i Szczerbatek tumblr_n50bg1rYAA1rvteuyo2_500.gif SzerbatekWystraszony.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo3_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo4_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo1_500.gif tumblr_n519h8Qrr41riurjqo2_500.gif es:Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón 2 ru:Как приручить Дракона 2 en:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 Kategoria:Filmy